Look After Her
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: A young inmate is taken ill, and its up to Franky and Bridget to look after her.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4pm at Wentworth, time for the kitchen women to start preparing tea. The weather outside the facility was terrible, and the atmosphere inside wasn't much better. Everyone seemed to be overly grumpy today.

Franky was already in the kitchen when I walked in. She caught sight of me and I knew I was in trouble.

"You're late Kitten." Franky shouted at me from across the kitchen. Kitten was Franky's nickname for me, and it had stuck.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I didn't have the energy to argue back. I wasn't feeling well at all. I just looked down at the floor. I turned around and went and got my apron of the hook.

"What no smart comment? No explanation or argument?" Franky called across the kitchen. Franky's got a huge soft spot for me, and she knows when I'm acting off straight away, even if it's only slightly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly.

"Right, now you're apologising! What's up?..." Franky said trotting across the kitchen towards me. I was only 17, and Franky is very protective over me. I think it's because she sees a lot of herself in me. She's sort of turned into my unofficial mentor, kind of like a big sister.

Franky came and stood next to me and put her hand on the small of my back. I elbowed her arm out of th way. She was dealing with food and I didn't want to make anyone else sick.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at her. I didn't want to be fussed over. I was grumpy as well.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Franky said back to me firmly. There was a couple of seconds of silence between us before I spoke.

"Franky, I don't feel great..." I mumbled weakly, I was beginning to feel worse.

"Have you taken anything? Has someone done something to you?" Franky blurted out. As I said, she's extremely protective of me. She doesn't want me to make the same mistakes that she has.

"No, no. Nothing like that...I just feel like I've been hit by a bus..." I replied, grabbing Franky's arm to stop myself from falling over. I'd started to feel a little bit faint.

"Woah..." She said carefully putting her arm around me to steady me.

Franky put the back of her other hand on to my forehead gently and I heard her gasp.

"Fuck..." She muttered under her breath.

"Shit babe, you are burning up!" She said to me. I groaned.

"Mr Jackson?" Franky called across the kitchen. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they where doing.

"Do you want something Doyle?" He called back. Mr Jackson was the officer on duty supervising the women in the kitchen.

"Yes I do as it happens. Can you escort Kitten to medical please? She's not well." Franky replied.

"She's might be a kid, but she's old enough to get herself there, I'm sure." Mr Jackson replied, in a mocking, unhelpful tone.

"She won't go unless she's escorted. Do you really want to argue this with me?" Franky replied, putting her foot down. All the women in the kitchen were looking at him.

"I can't leave my post while I'm on duty...however, Miss Westfall here can, I'm sure, can't you?" Mr Jackson said calling over to Bridget. Bridget had walked past the kitchen just at the right time.

"I can what?" Bridget smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She stood next to Mr Jackson, and scanned the room. Her eyes locked with Franky's and they smirked at each other.

"Kitten here needs taking to medical, she's burning up, and I know she won't go unless she's made to, I'd just feel happier knowing she's gone with a responsible adult." Franky winked at Bridget.

"Well I don't mind taking her." Bridget smiled.

"Just look after her okay Gidge? She's really not well..." Franky said. She turned her head and pressed her lips into my forehead. She still had her arm around me and was attempting to comfort me by rubbing my arm. I had pulled the sleeves of my teal hoodie down over my hands and I was chewing the end of one of the sleeves, and I'd lent my head into Franky's neck so I was leaning on her.

"You don't look very well darling, come with me and I'll take you down to medical and we'll see what they can do..." Bridget said turning to me, and softening her tone. I looked up at Franky, silently asking her permission.

"Go on..." Franky said removing her arm from around me. I didn't know Bridget very well, I just sit there quietly during the group sessions and I don't see her privately very often. I'm not much of a talker.

I continued chewing the end of my sleeve, and reluctantly followed Bridget out of the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Bridget asked in a soft, caring tone.

"Shit..." I sighed, I felt terrible.

"Hopefully medical can give you something." Bridget smiled and rubbed my arm to comfort me.

We walked in silence for a minute before I stopped suddenly and let out a quiet wimper.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Bridget asked, also stopping. She was going into mother mode.

"Bridget..I'm going to be sick..." I said urgently. I was going into panic mode.

I put one hand on the wall, bent over, and wimpered a little. Bridget grabbed the cleaning bucket that was in the corridor and made it back to me just in time. She put it down in front of me and just after I was looking at my lunch for the second time that day. Bridget held my hair out of the way, and she rubbed my back until I had finished throwing up.

"Aw Kit.." Bridget whispered, fussing over me, and rubbing circles in my back, attempting to try and make me feel better. I was stood there wimpering like a small child, not know what to do. I felt extremely vulnerable.

I tried to stand up straight but the pain in my stomach was too intense. I bent over again, and slid down the wall. I knew there was no way I could walk the rest of the way to medical by myself, and Bridget couldn't exactly carry me. I expected her to run to get help.

"You're really not well are you sweetheart?" Bridget said to herself, as she rolled her sleeves up. I didn't realise what she was doing.

She bent down next to me and scooped me up into her arms off the floor. I'm 17, average height but skinny, so I don't weigh much, but Bridget is definitely stronger than she looks. She carried me like a baby to medical. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. My eyelids were getting really heavy, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Hey, stay with me Kitts..." Bridget whispered to me.

"We're nearly there..." She added.

"HELP!" Bridget shouted as she burst in through the door to the sick bay. She gently lay me down on the bed, and turned to a woman I'd never seen before.

"Right, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. It seemed we had a temporary doctor in as our usual one was away on Holiday. Nice for some.

"This is Kit, she's 17. She's not feeling great, and has just thrown up. She was complaining of stomach pains and then collapsed and here we are..." Bridget told her, in a very professional tone. The woman walked across the room to put on some gloves before examining me. Bridget came and stood by the bed I was laying on and she stroked the side of my face tenderly.

"I'm scared Bridget" I whimpered quietly. I'm not good at handling being poorly.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked.

I nodded.

Bridget stayed with me and talked to me, not as a psychiatrist, but as a friend, until I'd been examined, and I'd calmed down enough and gone to sleep after having some anti nausea medication and pain killers.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Bridget smiled over to the doctor.

"She's feverish, but there doesn't seem to be a lot else wrong with her. I'll be keeping a close eye on her for the next couple of hours and if she's okay and not sick again she can sleep in her own cell tonight." The doctor replied. Bridget nodded.

"Right, well I need to get back. I'll drop by later with an inmate and make sure she's alright." Bridget said looking at her watch.

"I'll be here. I'll see you then!" The doctor smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Franky was sat on the sofa with Bea, Doreen Sophie, Maxine and Sky. They were tucked under a couple of blankets and were exercising their new found privileges. The women had been given a Nintendo Wii to use, and the rest of the women were watching Boomer and Liz comically try and battle it out on the bowling game. Franky and the other women had just burst out into a wave of uncontrollable laughter when Bridget walked around the corner.

"Hey Gidge, how is she?" Franky called jumping off the sofa and verbally pouncing on Bridget the second she walked around the corner. Franky was happy to see Bridget.

Bridget had finished her work for the day and was dropping by to get Franky and visiting medical.

"She was quiet violently sick on the way to medical. Doc thinks she'll be alright, its possible she's just picked up a virus or infection." Bridget told Franky. Franky was relieved to hear that it wasn't too serious, but it didn't stop her worrying.

"Aww Kitts..." Franky sighed to herself.

"Can I see her?" Franky asked Bridget hopefully.

"That's why I'm here. I was thinking she'd benefit from one of your famous hot chocolates." Bridget smiled.

"Sexy and smart...just what I like in a woman!" Franky winked and gave Bridget a flash of her signature, cheeky smile.

"Hold on a sec..." Franky said, suddenly remembering something. She turned around and went into my cell, she knew what she was looking for and she knew where to find it. She grabbed my teddy from its hiding place under my bed.

"She'll want this." Franky said rejoining Bridget.

Bridget smiled fondly at Franky. It was kind of attractive watching Franky go into mother mode, but it kind of made her jealous at the same time.

Bridget and Franky made a pit stop at the kitchen to make me a drink before coming to see me in medical. I heard them coming down the corridor, but they stopped before they were in sight of the window looking out on the corridor, but I could just about hear them.

"Franky, stop a sec." Bridget called. Franky didn't stop.

"Franky.." Bridget called again, a little more firmly. She still didn't stop.

"FRANKY!" Bridget called, raising her voice. This time Franky stopped.

"Take a second and breathe, calm yourself. I can feel that your stressing!" Bridget said to Franky in a soothing tone.

"Of course I'm worrying!" Franky snapped. She hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did.

"Calm it. You're not going in there until you've composed yourself. I know how your feeling, but you can't let her see you like this." Bridget said, keeping her calm tone. Franky doesn't reply to this.

"She's scared, and she needs you to be strong." Bridget added. Franky understood and composed herself.

I pretended I hadn't heard anything and closed my eyes when I heard them start walking back down the corridor. I heard the door open and opened an eye.

"Hey Kitty..." Franky said as she walked over to the side of the bed. I sat up and put my arms around her, and hugged her. She was quite surprised at this, because I'm not normally a very huggy person, but she put her arms around me and hugged me back. I nestled into Franky's warmth and rested my head on her neck. She squeezed me closer to her and kissed my forehead gently. This cuddle lasted for a couple of minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Bridget asked, coming over and joining me and Franky. I removed myself from Franky's warm embrace but took her hand and tangled my fingers in hers.

I grumbled in response.

"That good?" She smiled back to me.

I sighed.

"I don't want to be here." I mumbled.

"I want to be back in H block..." I added.

Franky and Bridget both looked over at the doctor.

"If she still wants to come back in an hour, I'll send her down then." The doctor replied.

I grumbled again but I accepted what she was saying.

"Not in a very talkative mood, are you?" Franky said as she put the mug she had made for me down next to me. I shook my head. Franky looked over at Bridget who was tapping her wrist.

"I need to go, but I'll see you in a bit. Alright?" Franky said. I nodded reluctantly, and let go of Franky hand. I lay back down on the bed and half heartedly pulled the blanket over myself.

"Oh yeah..." Franky said to herself, remembering what she was holding.

Franky tucked my teddy under my arm and pulled the teal blanket over me and tucked it in under my my chin. She lent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"In a bit." She whispered, ruffling my hair. With that she left.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being prodded awake by the doctor.

"You can go back now." She smiled to me.

I got up, I felt a little better but my head and stomach still hurt. I walked myself back to H block and went straight back to my cell. put my teddy on my bed and sat down. I could hear laughter coming from down the hallway, presumably the women battling it out on the Wii.

I stood up to go and see what was so funny, and then it went black. The next thing I remember was watching Franky's feet come towards me as she ran into my cell. There was a lot of shouting and Franky was speaking to me but my brain wasn't processing what was being said.

"Go and get help!" Franky yelled at Boomer. Boomer didn't move quick enough for Franky.

"GO!" Franky yelled, and Boomer shot out of the door.

I felt Franky pick me up like a baby. This was the second time today. She walked out of my cell, alerting the other women who were around. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, not really able to tell what was going on.

Bridget shot around the corner and stood in front of Franky.

"Let me take her..." Bridget said firmly to Franky.

"Get out of my way" Franky shouted at her.

"Give her to me" Bridget repeated.

Franky reluctantly handed me over to Franky. Franky had caught sight of Boomer running down the corridor followed by a medical team and a trolley.

"Don't let them cuff her." Franky muttered in Bridget's ear as she did.

Officers came around the corner pushing a trolley and Bridget lay me down on it. An officer tried to put handcuffs on me.

"Ah ah. She's a kid, she doesn't need cuffing. I'll come with you, and you can cuff her at the first sign of trouble. Okay?" Bridget said firmly, pulling her rank out over the young, inexperienced officer sent to deal with the situation.

I was carted off up the corridor on a trolley, and Franky was left to be comforted by Boomer and Maxine.


End file.
